It is oftentimes desirable to automatically control a machine to effect a systemized and often sequential series of acts. Such is the case, for example, where a palletizer is utilized to arrange a plurality of boxes in a predetermined manner such as in a contiguous side-by-side relationship with the boxes in a predetermined orientation with respect to one another. As each box is conveyed from a packing or assembly station to the palletizer, the boxes must be directed into the proper predetermined position, normally by conventional arms which engage the box to direct and/or turn the same as needed.
While various systems have been heretofore suggested and/or utilized for article orientation, and while various palletizing systems have been suggested and/or utilized for article positioning, improvements to such systems are always desirable.
By way of example, an apparatus for handling cases is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,050,199, issued Aug. 21, 1962, to E. J. McGrath et al.